A Harry Potter Drama: Here Today, Gone Tomorrow
by Celestial Starlet
Summary: Layne's new at Hogwarts. This is her story of learning spells, finding old friends, making new ones, and maybe finding love too. The question is how long will she stay there before she must leave George?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello there! I'm Alli, or you can call me Aleigh. I welcome constructive critique, but please don't criticize my story on the reviews too much. Send me a message if you have a problem with my story. I will try my best to fix it. I welcome you to my story, "Here Today, Gone Tomorrow." I hope you enjoy it.

"Layne!"

"Yes, ma'am," I said when my parental figure called my name, interrupting my th  
oughts.

"Pack your things, we're leaving tomorrow."

_That wasn't new_, I thought when I got up to pack my things. Time after time after time she came home and said this and that was that. Just gone. No notice, no nothing, just gone. It wasn't hard to up and go, I didn't have friends or anything, because I moved too much to even have time for friends. (I gave up after the fourth move, it just was to hard to say good-by every time. After that, I stopped keeping count how many times I moved. As long as I went to witch and wizard school and got a part time job, I was fine.)

But then, my parental figure said something she had never said before. "We are going to stay here awhile." That just shocked me. She kept on talking, but I didn't hear, but I heard something about something called 'Hogwarts', but my mind was buzzing, because I was going to stay awhile!

Awhile. I'm going to stay awhile. I went upstairs to pack your few things. Awhile. I grabbed my clothes, all dreadful. _I need new clothes…_ Awhile. I looked under my bed for my (few) MOST special (and only) belongings. Awwwwhhhiiiiiilllllleee. I got my locket and your doll from under your bed. AWHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Shut up, brain._ I hate to get my hopes up only to have them crushed later. I caressed Lilia's, my old mother's doll, cheek gently. (Mom doesn't know I have her; I had secretly taken her under her nose!) Maybe I should get friends while I'm there. I mean, it couldn't hurt, could it? I asked Lilia for her opinion. Of course, she only looked at you with her sparkling green eyes. "Yes, get friends, I mean, you are talking to doll. Can you get more pathetic? I think not," I said, pretending I was Lilia. "Alright, I will," I said, not knowing whether or not I would. I hugged Lilia close, deciding on to work on my pretty factor before I started my new-and-improved life.

I stared at my eyes. Nothing can be done about them, besides, they're good-looking, I mean, they ARE a crisp blue-green, I thought to myself. I stared at my nails. This was my strong point. Nice, long, not chewed! (I _hate _chewed nails!) Then I stared at my complete face. It was okay... Only a couple of zits here and there. Nothing noticeable. Then I stared at my weak point. My hair. Long and a dark blonde. But that part was ok. It was how straight that killed me. It is as straight as a board. And not to mention hot. That was NOT ok. Something is going to be done about it. TODAY! I got my muggle money out of my wallet. Drat! I would have to go to the bank. (I have two banks. One muggle, one witch.) Double-drat! I needed Mom for that. (I'm only 13.) Okay, I just won't get the expensive haircut. Just thin it and have it layered. I grabbed my wallet and you went off to renew this half-life to a good-life. But, I thought, right before I left the apartment, that I needed clothes too. I sighed. I might as well just pack my things while I waited for Mom to come from her job, then she could take me to the bank. (I actually DIDN'T pack when I went to my room; I meant to, but didn't because my conversation with Lilia made me inspired to make a new me, and, well, I just didn't pack.) Well, I might as well go and get my hair done. She doesn't come home 'till 4:30. I looked at the clock. 2:00. To the salon!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hello again! Part two in this drama. Will it really be a drama? Who knows? And just how long is awhile? You'll just have to find out.

"Great God Almighty! What have you done with your hair?" That was Mother's response when she saw my hair. She was traditional, so when I had gave my 'do an upgrade, she flipped out. I would think something was wrong with her if she hadn't though.

I had then packed everything, and got ready for Hogwarts. Mum told me more about it, and I had listened this time. What really surprised me was that the infamous Harry Potter went there. That should be fun. I was supposedly in the same year as him.

My thoughts returned to where I was now. I was on Platform 9 and ¾. More precisely, I was looking for Platform 9 and ¾. I had my things, and one of them was my owl. I received quite a few curious looks. My mother didn't come with me. When I had told her I was ready to leave earlier, she told me, "I'm not accompanying you, as I told you before."

"What?" I squealed. "You never told me that!"

"I didn't? Well, now you know."

I was so caught up, thinking about this, that I literally smacked into a side of a wall. I fell backwards, and I felt the world grow dark.

The next thing I remember was some woman standing over me. She was saying something worriedly, but I was too groggy to understand. I finally made out what she was saying. "Are you okay, dear?"

I was so out of it that I replied, "I have absolutely no idea." My head throbbed, but I tried to sit up anyway. That was a mistake. My vision started to swarm, and I couldn't remember exactly where I was. All I remembered was that I had to get to Platform 9 and ¾ before 11:00 o' clock.

"Is there anything I can do, dear?" I looked at the gingered hair woman.

"Get me to Platform 9 and ¾," I said loudly.

The woman laughed shortly and said, "Oh, you poor thing. You hit your head so hard; you've forgotten that you're in a train station. Come on dear, let's take you home."

I opened my mouth and told her, "No, I must go to Hogwarts."

"Silly girl, there's no such thing," the woman said nervously. I noticed then several people where staring at us. Out of all the people, I saw quite a few redheads that I made out to be her children. There where two cute ones that I saw.

It was then that I saw the woman's expression. It looked mad. She helped me to my feet, and steered me to a small alcove where we had more privacy. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed angrily. I stared at her blankly. "Bringing an owl, running into things, speaking of Hogwarts; are you _trying _to tell the world you're a witch?"

It was then that I remembered everything. I was surrounded by muggles, and here I was, practically announcing I was magical. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, my face flushing. "I really did hit my head hard; oh no, I have caused a commotion." I started to panic, but then I saw the woman's face soften.

"It's alright dear, they don't know anything. I'm Molly Weasley, and these are my sons Ronald, (the one that looked like my age), Fred (one of the cute guys), and George." For some odd reason, George seemed different than Fred, even though they were obviously twins. My face turned a deeper shade of red when I noticed that he went through the trouble of picking up my suitcase along with my owl. "That's Ginny, my daughter, and the man behind her is Harry Potter."

"I'm…" I trailed off. I seemed to have a mental block. "Layne. Layne Nicolson. Pleased to meet you." I nodded at everybody as I gathered my things from George quickly. "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble."

"No biggie. If you're going to Hogwarts, we are sure to cause you some trouble in return." Harry said, grinning at me.

"We'll show you where the train is," George offered. I smiled at him and nodded. We all made our way to the train.

We went to a compartment, and we immediately stared to chat with each other. Harry and Ron were in my year, Ginny a year younger, and Fred and George one older. We started acting as old friends as someone walked into our compartment.

"Layne, this is-" Ron started to say, but I Hermione broke him off.

She dropped her stuff and remarked, shocked, "Oh my God." I thought I would have never seen her again.


End file.
